thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Beaux Klipschitz
Beaux Klipschitz is a tribute made by Xax. Please don't use Beaux without his permission. Tribute Form Name: ' Beaux Klipschitz '''Age: ' 17 'District: ' 8 'Gender: ' Male 'Eye Color: ' Dark Olive 'Hair Color: ' Toasted Almond 'Height: ' 5'11 'Personality: ' Beaux is a real mess. Originally, he’s a very energetic guy with lots of funny comebacks, jokes and things to say. He’s extravagant, eccentric and a definite extrovert. He’s extremely honest and will always say the things that come to his mind, regardless of the occasion. He is not very trustworthy, as he always has the need to say everything. Still, he’s very caring and would do almost anything for his loved ones. Due to a personal desire to prove himself worthy to other people, he has a syndrome referred to as the Hero Syndrome, in which he has the urge to prove his worth by always trying to “save the day”, being heroic or doing antics to save people. However, many times, he is the same person that discreetly creates chaos unconsciously, only to be the one to fix it too to make him look good and be liked by others. EG: He could unconsciously light a fire only to put it down later on so he looks brave and like a “hero”. Beaux has PTSD and most of his fears can trigger traumatic experiences in the past, which makes his brain remember the moment in which that fear appeals to so vividly that the brain unconsciously repeats that moment inside Beaux’s head and he says, speaks and does exactly the same thing he did on that moment until somehow someone/something manages to get him out of his trance or until the memory ends in his head. '''Fears: * Acarophobia: Fear of itching; Beaux fears being itched by something, as it brings him back to his past and makes him tense up, *Eremophobia: Beaux morbidly dreads being alone, for this, he is never a loner and always tries to be with at least someone else, *Ligyrophobia: Due to previous trauma, Beaux is very afraid of loud noises, specifically metallic ones. All of his previous fears are triggers, whilst the second he can tolerate more. Strengths: *Somehow, Beaux is extremely physically strong, even if he doesn’t look as big, or hasn’t properly trained throughout his life, *Quick strategist, *Brave/Takes risks but only if it somehow helps him. Weaknesses: *Short-attention span due to his perpetual energy, *Prone to being triggered to previous memories by fears, *Susceptible to making a mess or immense chaos and sometimes being unable to fix it (due to his Hero Syndrome). Weapons: *Whip *Traps *Strong hands to fight with in hand-to-hand combat. Strategy: Training Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Private Training Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Interview Angle: To be determined depending on the games. Bloodbath Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Games Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Backstory TBA Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 8 Category:17 year olds Category:DrXax's Tributes